The present invention relates to moving target discriminators and more particularly to a moving target discriminator using only passive measurements.
During tactical engagement, it is desirable for purposes of both threat evaluation and target identification to discriminate moving objects from stationary background objects, or clutter. In the past, such discrimination has been performed using radar, which provides range information about a potential adversary. A disadvantage of such an approach is that by emitting a radar beam, the presence of the party emitting the beam is necessarily betrayed. In tactical situations where the element of surprise is essential, the usual radar surveillance must be dispensed with in favor of somewhat more limited passive measurements. In order to maintain target identification capabilities, a discriminator is needed that uses only bearing data obtained from passive measurements without requiring range information as provided by conventional radar techniques. To distinguish the present invention from moving target identification (MTI) techniques heretofore associated with the use of radar, the term moving target discrimination (MTD) is employed.